Support from COBRE l/ll established the Center for Alaska Native Health Research (CANHR), which is nationally recognized for respectful community-based participatory research (CBPR) partnerships with Alaska Native people. The purpose of the Administrative Core is to provide the core foundation, scientific vision, and management, necessary to guide our dynamic center to sustainability. We will accomplish this goal by: (1) providing administrative support and scientific leadership to foster sustainability of the CANHR core resources through enhanced extramural funding and institutionalization of our center; (2) facilitating scientific integration and synergy functions through interactions with our External Advisory Committee, Alaska Advisory Committee, Internal Steering Committee, and nationally recognized University President's Professors of Biomedicine; (3) facilitating consultation and systematizing mentoring occasions for new investigators; and (4) administering an innovative Pilot Project Program for CANHR investigators. Pilot Projects are directed specifically at strengthening and expanding community alliances and cultivating collaborative networks with scientific leaders at research-intensive universities through the formation of External Partnerships for Specific Expertise (EPSE). Since 2006, similar collaborations stimulated by the institutionally funded Presidents Professors program, have resulted in over $24M in extramural funding with CANHR investigators. We propose expanding this model of sustainability and collaboration by requiring that all Pilot Projects utilize at least one CANHR core resource, and form EPSE-collaborations with a scientific leader in their field of research. The Administrative Core will facilitate this expansion of new collaborative networks between CANHR investigators and EPSE-collaborators, and expand the President's Professor collaborations. In addition to providing administrative support, career development, and collaborative opportunities for new investigators, the Administrative core will be integral in guiding the sustainability efforts of CANHR, identifying funding opportunities, and developing a business plan ensuring that robust sustainability targets are met.